apology accepted
by annie1809
Summary: this is the story of annabeth and percy when annabeth realizes she is wrong and she needs to apologize. so how is she going to apologize? Read on to find out. Major percabeth fluff. One-shot. Rated T due to sexual references. Suck at summaries


**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic. I have been toying around this idea for days now. I hope you like it It's a one-shot but i can make a whole story around this if you guys like. Please overlook the mistakes. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own PJO**

Shit! Annabeth muttered under her breath. She had been trying for almost an hour and still she was nowhere near where she wanted to be.

What she was trying you may ask? Well Annabeth was trying to be sexy. This was because she had a huge fight with Percy which ended with him leaving the house at the middle of the night and Annabeth feeling really guilty after looking in those dark gorgeous sea-green eyes of his. Generally his eyes were always glowing but today they were dark because of their fight. Annabeth could see the hurt in his eyes and the anger. Percy rarely got angry ( actually it was Annabeth's forte), but whenever he did, it was ugly.

Now what was their fight about? Basically it had been Annabeth's insecurity coming out in words. Percy was a famous actor and famous meant Tom Cruise, George Clooney famous but he was the most loyal, sweet, caring person she had ever met. Annabeth was an architect and a very good one but was not famous like Percy. So how did they meet? Well that's a story for another time but this was a very odd couple and they both loved each other very much. So the fight was because of that bimbo co-star of his. She had been acting like a slut the entire time Percy was out partying with his co-stars and crew of the film he had just finished. He had invited Annabeth along but she was too busy to go so she had told Percy to go without her. But did she know what was gonna happen at that party? No, had she known she would have never let Percy go to this thing alone. That slut was all over him and a drunk person had clicked a photo of them where Percy was trying to push her off of him but she was straddling his lap. That photo was leaked online and rumours had spread that he was cheating on her. Annabeth had not even seen those photos until they caught her eye from the cover the people magazine. She tried to tell herself that she didn't know the whole story so she should not believe the rumours but it was so hard. Percy looked like he had been enjoying the lap dance that he was getting. In the end it had become too hard for Annabeth to keep quiet about this little incident and she asked Percy about it. One thing led to the other and now here she was trying to figure out how to make things right with Percy. She could have gone with blue food. Percy loved her cooking because generally there were so many chefs around the house, Annabeth rarely cooked anything but today Annabeth knew he wouldn't even budge with food. He was that angry.

So here we are. Annabeth was still trying to figure out how to be seductive. She was wearing the skimpiest piece of lingerie she could find. It was a black negligee which had been a gift from Thalia on her wedding. Thalia had told her to wear it on her honeymoon with Percy but she never got a chance with all other lingerie pieces Percy's stylist had given her. So now was her chance. She was wearing a pair of jimmy choos which were her weakness. All in all Annabeth was looking very sexy but she wasn't feeling sexy. Annabeth was the clumsiest person when it came to act seductively ad she had to seduce Percy which was a huge task as he had been with all kinds of sexy women. On set and in real life too. This was also one of the reasons for the fight. Annabeth was always scared that Percy would leave her for one of his sexy co-stars. Percy came across so many beautiful girls everyday and Annabeth was just ordinary who got lucky at a high school reunion. No matter how many times Percy tried to tell her that he loved only her, she always had this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

No more thinking now. Annabeth tried to walk around her bedroom a few times with a book on her head to balance which was saying something as their bedroom was huge. Just as she was walking for the tenth time, she heard the door click. She ran downstairs. They were both alone in the huge mansion as she had given all the helpers an off for the day. When she was almost at the bottom step, Annabeth slowed down her pace and started walking like she had seen those fashion week models walk on the ramp. Percy was sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. When Annabeth was just near him, she cleared her throat. Percy looked up and almost did a double take. Annabeth saw Percy gulp which gave her an inner satisfaction. But Percy was a great actor, so the cold, angry look soon returned to his face. Then Annabeth started to walk over to Percy. She leaned over him and started the music. Toxic by Britney Spears played on the player.

_Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'  
A guy like you should wear a warnin'  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

Annabeth started dancing around Percy seductively. She was looking at Percy from the corner of her eyes. He was watching her with an amused look so Annabeth thought her plan was working. She then started dancing in circles around the armchair on which he was sitting. But then everything was ruined. Around halfway through the circle Annabeth tripped over Percy's feet.

Annabeth was so damn frustrated that she started crying which made Percy just pick her up immediately and sat her on his lap. It was a big deal as Annabeth didn't cry very easily. Percy started to console her, all traces of anger gone from his face. Annabeth sobbed in the crook of his neck.

Percy made her look at him and said as gently as he could, " what was that, what were you trying to do?"

"I- I- wa-wanted to be sexy. I know I was wrong and I screwed up. I'm sorry for that but I am scared. See how bad I was. I can't even be sexy. That is why I'm scared Percy. I'm not like those girls which keep revolving around you. I'm scared you'll leave me for one of them one day because you can't get as lucky in life as I got. I just feel like this is some kind of a dream and when I wake up you'll be gone. I don't want you to go." cried Annabeth.

"You don't need to worry about anything babe. If I would have wanted, I would have married one of those girls. I mean yeah I have had a little bit if fun, but even you have had you fair share of fun with the boy, but in the end we got married. I love you so much" Percy reassured. But just after his heartwarming speech, Percy picked up Annabeth bridal style.

"What are you doing" inquired Annabeth.

"Well you have already set the mood so I'm just finishing what you started babe" Percy said with a smirk on his face which Annabeth knew meant trouble. But she laughed that beautiful laugh which Percy loved and Percy just carried her to their bedroom.

That night one could hear Toxic playing in their room with both of them having the night of their lives.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys. But i would specially like to thank WElaine 21. She really inspired me on fanfiction**

**Thank you once again**

**love**

**annie**


End file.
